


恶劣的暗恋者

by KuseMitari



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuseMitari/pseuds/KuseMitari
Summary: 莱万和曼朱基奇被困在电梯里，不做爱不能出去的故事。双社畜打工人设定。两人疯且烂人。男同竟在我身边⇒男同竟是我自己。某种程度上是《偶然事件》的精神续作。
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Mario Mandžukić
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	恶劣的暗恋者

一

一言以蔽之，曼朱基奇和莱万被困在了不做爱不能出去的电梯里。

二

“你手机呢？我的放办公室了。”马里奥曼朱基奇一摸裤兜，只有空荡荡的绝望。可怜的加班人，他只是996途中下楼摄取一点咖啡因而已。

然后就和这位看起来同在加班的死对头一起被锁进电梯。

“没电了。”

“这个求救按钮也没用？”

“没反应。”

曼朱基奇一屁股坐在地上，眼珠子转了几圈，没想出什么好办法。

除了广告屏幕上显示着的那行字。

“这里是不做爱就不能出去的sexy电梯哦´◡`”

三

哦你爹个头。曼朱基奇脑子都想大了。

“那么，只有做了。”莱万说。

“接受得这么快，暗恋我吗？”

莱万挑了挑眉。

“就当约个炮，你我也没什么损失。”

“不愧是你。”曼朱基奇几乎要拍手叫好，要不是他还抱有羞耻心不想在电梯里搞公然露出play。

“我们不能这么简单就屈服，至少要抗争一下，莱万。”

曼朱基奇席从上衣口袋里变魔术般掏出不知什么时候塞进去的一副牌，“来一局羊头牌吧，总能消磨过去。”

莱万的表情异常精彩，不知道是该赞叹他“不愧是慕尼黑组的人”还是要吐槽他“两个人怎么玩儿”

四

啪。灯灭了，失去唯一光源的两人连牌也摸不成了。幽绿的应急灯光把电梯内照得像个暧昧的小房间。连输三把的曼朱基奇站起来，那行字还不要脸地飘在广告牌上，提醒着他们唯一的出路。

去他妈的，这个公司没人不知道同期入职的曼朱基奇和莱万多夫斯基互相看不顺眼没少给彼此使绊子。自从上次曼朱基奇那拿下慕尼黑的项目经理，莱万对他的挑剔挑衅更上了一层台阶。

现在这事儿，说没有莱万搞鬼都没人信。

曼朱基奇像是下了什么重大决心似的，一脸视死如归的表情。“做吧。”

“你吃亏了似的。”

“话先说好，我只和女人上过床。”

“我看起来很有男性经验吗？”莱万一脸连夜爬上崆峒山的嫌弃表情。

曼朱基奇眉间耸起三道沟，开始解自己的西装外套。

“太好了，”见曼朱基奇终于开了窍，莱万拍手道，“我差点以为你真的天真到觉得我们可以打一晚上二人羊头牌然后等着桃子公主来救你。”

曼朱基奇差点背过气去。

五

就算谁要把这时候的录像放出去，也没人会想到曼朱基奇和莱万多夫斯基现在正在电梯里搞击剑运动。

都是男人，自然知道彼此舒服的地方。曼朱基奇嘴上说着不情愿，结果莱万没在他手里撑过五分钟。电梯还没什么反应，曼朱基奇想了想，把彼此炽热的肉茎贴在一起来回摩擦。刚刚还在不应期的莱万被他顶在墙角，之前泄在曼朱基奇手里的精液当了他们的润滑剂，波兰人的高领打底衫被他自己咬到变形。

“……操，曼朱基奇，你他妈绝对是男同性恋。”

“被男人摸射了两回的人说别人是男同？”

莱万调整好呼吸，腿间一片自己泄出的粘稠让他胸口发闷，他意识到曼朱基奇还没射精——这就有点伤害他男人的自尊心了。

电梯依然毫无反应。

“你，你还没爽到，门是不是就不会开……” 

“是啊，毕竟我不像你能对着男人的鸡巴冲。”

“你……”莱万闭上眼，“你喜欢什么样的……”

“……”

要不是电梯太黑，现在曼朱基奇的表情绝对能被莱万拍下来嘲笑大半年。

可他没看见，所以莱万自顾自地把这个沉默理解为曼朱基奇一直以来的拒绝。

六

“……不回答就算了。”

莱万往后挪了挪，粘腻的水声听起来像是鞭笞他的酷刑。两个人为了不被可能存在的摄像头拍到已经缩在了角落，足够黑暗的环境也不会让曼朱基奇看见自己现在丢人的表情，莱万还是尽力远离了一点点这个讨厌自己的男人，半张脸拢在领子里，像寄居蟹缩回自己的小壳。

曼朱基奇没有说话，他给自己做了半天思想工作，终于想到一个折中法。

“莱万，借我你的屁股用用。”

七

这次轮到莱万陷入了沉默。

“你还说你不是男同。”

“不是，我不会真做的，”曼朱基奇解释着，手里也没闲，摸着黑把莱万的裤子扒下来，然后把他整个人转了个个儿。

两只大手按在莱万的臀瓣上，发烫的肉棍顶着臀尖，莱万还没来得及说同意还是不同意，曼朱基奇就开始在他的臀缝里挺动起来。

“……操，你……”莱万被他这个操作弄得不上不下，炽热的龟头堪堪划过肉缝，臀部的肌肉完全被他的手揉软和下来，夹着克罗地亚人的小兄弟，还真有点那意思。

曼朱基奇最后射在他紧致的后背上，乳白的精液在腰部脊骨的凹陷处汇集成一小滩，莱万扒着墙角滑下来，就像四溅的汁液淌下他的腿。

“电梯……有动静吗……”

曼朱基奇站起来，还没把刚刚释放过的家伙收回去，踹了踹那扇封死的大门。

“很不幸。”

“……这样啊。”

八

“曼朱基奇，看来我们之间注定要出现一个捅男人屁眼的变态了。”

“莱万。”

“嗯？”

“你现在还能上我吗？”

“……你觉得呢？”

“实说话吧，我怕我太大了伤到你，你的看起来我加把劲还能——操，别咬我手，你属狗的啊莱万多夫斯基！”

莱万愤恨地松了口，“妈的，要做就做，别给我整那些虚头巴脑的，当谁都是你这样能对着男人屁股射精的变态。”

啊其实你屁股挺色的应该大部分人都能射——这句话曼朱基奇没说出口，怕再被咬。

九

“别那么紧，放松。”

“……嗯。”

“莱万。”

“……”

“你怕吗。”

“找茬吗？”

十

被进入的过程不算多么愉快，莱万眼角的泪水掉在地上，曼朱基奇再怎么让他适应自己，还是没能避免让他哭出来。

幽暗的光线只够莱万看清楚曼朱基奇刀凿的侧脸轮廓。上一次这样看着他，还是曼朱基奇的项目组出成绩——他正是击败了莱万领头的小组夺得竞标。

那时尚且青涩的莱万抬起头只看了一眼，台上的曼朱基奇拿着那个象征着成功夺标的小旗，和其他成员一块儿笑得眼睛眯成一条缝。

他浑身发抖。

却不知道是羡慕他还是生气自己。

十一

马里奥曼朱基奇，多么争强好胜，多么一往无前而无畏的男人，要让他把目光望向下位者简直是异想天开。

不是要成为和他平起平坐的人，不是要成为配得上他的人，而是必须要让他抬头仰望，那双焦糖色的锋利眼睛才会倒映出自己的影子。

想让他看见自己。

想让他羡慕自己。

想让他……

十二

曼朱基奇低下头，轻柔地吻上被逼出泪水的泛红眼角。

莱万愣住了。

克罗地亚男人平静地接受了自己长久以来半是找茬半是找存在感的挑衅，此刻的性爱却像是施舍。那样带着同情柔软甚至于怜悯的眼神，从来没有真正地看向自己。

他只觉得自己像极了从火舌的舔舐里习得了刺激快感的孩童，让两个从不相融的火堆燃到了一起，不可收拾。

曼朱基奇却吻了他。

同情地吻了他。

他怎么敢同情自己。

凭什么，操他妈的。

十三

“你知道吗，从你赢了的那天我就在想和你上床是什么感觉。”

波兰人开口，脸上满是破罐破摔的无谓。

曼朱基奇顿了一下，没想到自己难得的温柔毫不受用。

“莱万，你是个疯子。”他摇了摇头，叹了口气。

“怎么，原来你第一天认识我。”

“……是你吗？”

曼朱基奇突然想到了什么似的停下动作，身下的男人不满地用外脚背撮他的腰侧。

“那个给上司自荐想要顶替我来做这个项目的人是你吗？”

莱万眯起双眼，眉下一片狭长的海。

“嗯？是不是呢……”

一脸欠揍的表情。

“……操，干死你。”

“哈哈，你有这本事还用怕我……哈……唔！”

十四

莱万被怼得猛地挺动了一下腰，内里某个柔软的陷阱被踩中，酸麻而绵长的快感让他颤抖起来。

“亏我那时候……亏那时候我还……”曼朱基奇嘟哝几个词就收住了声，被眼下这个为达目的不择手段的男人抓住什么把柄的后果他再清楚不过。热辣到发闷的封闭电梯里愣是让他额头渗出几滴冷汗。彻底被顶得发臊了的莱万只觉得曼朱基奇口里的热气喷得他耳尖发烫，至于自己什么时候让他亏了什么，并没有来得及深入地去想。

数年后他终于弄懂的时候，无数次后悔过没掐住这张王牌。

十五

曼朱基奇不是不知道莱万一直以来对自己是什么想法。

他带着年轻的锋芒，自以为表现得足够圆滑，那双状若蓝湖的眼里，暗含的漩涡像开了封的利刃一样的野心和欲望，从未消失。

这个不顾一切往上爬的男人，这匹踏错半步就会被紧咬不放的野豹，现在为了出门加班继续工作就雌伏于自己身下。

……多么可怕，甚至还没加入项目组，就连组内内部喜好玩耍的卡牌游戏都烂熟于心。

不知道什么时候换了个姿势，莱万耸动着腰臀上下套弄曼朱基奇的玩意儿，心里却只想把他拉下来，从他悲悯的眼神里，从他的高座上，最好是狠狠地摔下来，一塌糊涂，让他仰望着自己，就像此刻的自己仰望着他。再想过分一点，让曼朱基奇失去所有的信任和光芒，把他关在家里拴上铁链，只有莱万一个人能拥有他。

我可真是个彻头彻尾的烂人啊。曼朱基奇的精液再次喷射在肠道深处时，莱万自嘲地想。

十六

电梯的灯光亮起来，久违的光明刺痛了两人的眼。失去了黑暗的掩饰，莱万和曼朱基奇同时背过脸，各自找起各自散落的衣物。

“……你还记得你一开始问我什么吗？”莱万把领带系好，回头看还在找皮带的克罗地亚人。

“啊？”马里奥眼神浮空，衬衫领子还敞着，浮现几个莱万印下的痕迹。激烈过头的性行为把他掏空了大半。

“我的回答是——没错。”

“打迷语可不是我的长项。”

莱万闭上眼睛，嘴角浮出一个让人看了想要亲吻的微妙弧度，没有说话。在曼朱基奇背过身走出电梯的视线死角，他掏出那部本该没电的手机，给早就安排好的“电梯事故”负责人发送了消息。

马里奥曼朱基奇，我会让你看见我的。

莱万看着走出电梯的曼朱基奇，暗笑起来。

十七

——这份恶劣的暗恋，会成为我的养料。

来吧，让我们同场竞技。

end

**Author's Note:**

> 想写这样一个疯逼万万和女王壮很久了。热辣又色情的两人互骂互怼激情击剑，直男互相伤害变成男同性恋！都给我变gay！


End file.
